Esmerelda's Curse
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Esmerelda is a Hallow. That means she must have a bad side to her right? Correct. This story shows how the girl can be just as bad as Ethel idf she chooses to. WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: the stargate time traveler and I wondered what it would be like if Esmerelda decided to act like Ethel one day which is how this story happened. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Esmerelda's Curse**

* * *

Meredith Fey was a new student at Cackle's Academy. She was the same age as Esmerelda Hallow and seemed to have taken a instant dislike to the other girl for whatever reason. Meredith was tall and slender with long brown hair that was the colour of chestnuts, blue eyes and a mean looking face. The girl was also childish and cocky and her attitude would make her make the biggest mistake of her life on that day.

Esmerelda walked down the school corridors happily when she caught sight of her little sister Ethel. Seeing her younger sister always made the girl happy so the girl's face broke into a smile as she walked over to the younger blonde. It was breaktime so there was a lot of people about so Esmie pushed past people to get to her sister, including Meredith. Esmie did not even notice she had pushed her and carried on walking stopping in front of her sister, beaming as they started to talk.

Meredith had not appreciated being pushed so stormed up to the other girl preparing to yell at her when she realised she was already talking to a girl who looked quite a bit like her. She had heard the girl had a sister who was called Ethel so did not think much of it. Meredith went and stood to the side of them eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh Ethie you are just so cute sometimes" Esmerelda replied to something her sister had said as she laughed. Meredith suddenly started to laugh causing Esmerelda and Ethel to turn to look at her. Esmerelda rolled her eyes as she saw who it was. She did not like the new girl, she was annoying, childish and sarcastic. True many people would say Ethel is the same but then again Ethel was a lot younger than this girl.

"What on earth is so funny?" Ethel asked looking at this pupil she had never met before with a disgusted look.

"I am sorry I can't help but laugh at that name" the girl said holding her stomach as she laughed as if the name 'Ethie' was hysterical.

"What is so funny about the name Ethie?" Ethel asked not understanding what was so amusing about it. Esmeralda had used it in front of thousands of people during Ethel's life...not one had ever thought it was funny.

"It is to much, I mean if you are going to give her a nickname don't give her one that is so horrible" Meredith replied.

Esmerelda turned to glare at Meredith at that comment. Esmerelda was sensitive about people using the name Ethie but no-one had ever mocked it before and it was making her blood boil.

"I have never in my life heard such a childish sounding name before, I mean what is your sister five years old 'Ethie, Ethie, want a sweetie Ethie" Meredith said laughing her head off not realising how risky she was being.

"I am warning you" Esmerelda replied glaring at the girl. She hated this student so much right now.

"Oh what are you going to do? I know girls like you, you wouldn't crack a egg because you would be scared of it hurting someone" Meredith said.

"If you don't stop talking" Esmerelda went on only to be interrupted.

"Oh please" Meredith went on. "I know pens which are harder than you" Meredith went on.

Meredith was right. Esmerelda was kind and gentle and she would never hurt anyone intentionally unless her sister's lives were at risk, but this student had gone to far, she was mocking a very special name to Esmerelda, a name she had called Ethel since birth, and by mocking the name she was basically mocking her sister and Esmerelda felt like doing something, something stupid, something to get revenge. Something to prove she was not a weakling, she could be bad if she wanted too.

* * *

Esmerelda looked at the girl with a glare before her face broke into a smirk, a proper smirk like the one Ethel was famous for before starting to speak pointing her fingers at her. The girl started to basically hiss out words, they were not English they were Greek and she pointed her fingers at Meredith who stopped laughing and stared at her in shock.

When people realised what Esmerelda was doing they stopped talking to watch what was going on trying to work out what she was saying and what exactly it was she was doing.

"Who here knows...whatever language she is speaking?" Enid asked the crowd who all looked just as confused as her.

After a few seconds Esmerelda stopped speaking and all was silent for a moment as it seemed nothing had happened but then suddenly Cynthia started to float upwards.

"Ahh" the girl shouted out "W...what is going on?" she asked looking down terrified as she floated up higher and higher. Esmerelda pointed her fingers at her again causing the girl to float more.

"Ahhh let me down please!" she shouted very scared. Ethel was literally stood next to her sister gawping at what was happening.

The girl floated higher until she was hanging from the roof, she moved her legs screaming out as she saw everyone looking at her. Esmerelda for the first time in her life started to understand why Ethel chose to act up...it was giving her a thrill and she smirked from the ground watching the girl.

"AHH LET ME DOWN, LET ME DOWN" the girl shouted feeling sick and dizzy.

The students looked at the girl in shock some laughing at the way she looked hanging from the ceiling some in utter shock as to what they had just witnessed.

"Now what was it you were saying? Ethie is a stupid name was it?" Esmerelda mocked looking at the girl from the ground.

"I am sorry, no ….i ...it is a beautiful name...for a beautiful girl...I was just teasing" the girl said saying anything to be let down.

The commotion in the corridor was causing a lot of noise and the teachers suddenly appeared out of nowhere looking for the source of the noise. It was Miss Drill who noticed the girl hanging from the ceiling.

"What on earth?" she said looking at the pupil in shock.

Esmerelda and Ethel were stood directly underneath the girl so Ada stormed up to them looking angrier than Ethel had ever seen her.

"Ethel Hallow this time you really have gone to far" the woman said glaring daggers at the pupil. The thought of it being Esmerelda did not even come to mind.

"Miss, it was I who cursed the girl" Esmerelda replied with a smirk. The teachers gasped.

"Let her down at once!" Hecate yelled at the girl. Esmerelda rolled her eyes and cast her fingers again at Meredith who started to fall until she hit the floor landing on her feet. The girl looked at the blonde girl with terrified eyes before running off.

"My office now" Ada said sounding very angry. Esmerelda went to the office with the teachers everyone still in shock as to what had happened.

* * *

Ada and Hecate stood in front of Esmerelda both silent not knowing what to say until Ada gave Esmerelda a simple order.

"Explain" she said trying to get her head around what had happened.

"She was mocking the name Ethie" Esmerelda simply replied. The two woman looked at each other wondering if the girl was being serious. Had she really just cursed a pupil over a silly nickname?

"Are you trying to tell me Esmerelda Hallow you cursed and terrified a pupil over a silly little nickname?" Hecate asked her in a deadly voice.

"Ethie is not some silly nickname, I have called my sister that all her life...I couldn't say Ethel when I was little, it is part of her identity so the girl was in theory mocking my sister" Esmerelda replied trying to hide a smirk. She had not had so much fun in the school well...ever.

"Esmerelda Hallow this is not a laughing matter" Hecate said angry and confused at the eldest girl's behaviour, they had never had a problem with her before. Esmerelda looked down really trying to stop smiling.

"Esmerelda Hallow I am very disappointed in you, cursing someone is bad enough but for such a stupid reason and from a headgirl" Ada told her shaking her head.

"You are lucky this is your first offence or you would be heading for expulsion, now you will apologise to Meredith" Hecate told the pupil her eyes blazing with anger.

"I am not apologising" Esmerelda replied her smirk finally dropping.

"Okay don't apologise but if you don't you can leave my school" Ada said seriously knowing the girl would never leave the school if she had the choice.

Esmerelda sighed but nodded "Fine" she told her teachers wanting to stay at the school.

"And you will receive a month's worth of detentions" Ada told her pupil dishing out her punishment.

"A month!?" Esmerelda replied her eyes widening. The girl had actually forgot that being bad led to punishments.

"Yes a month, you cursed someone we don't take it lightly, now go" Ada told her not wanting to talk to her anymore. Esmie started to head for the door.

"Oh wait Esmerelda" Ada called her back. The girl turned around to look at her.

"You are a fantastic pupil and we don't need two Hallows acting up so don't start copying your sister please, don't make this a regular thing" Ada told her pupil not liking how the girl was starting to behave like Ethel.

"I am sorry Miss, I won't" Esmerelda told her teacher with a small smile but as she turned away and walked out the door she smirked. She had enjoyed herself and maybe Ethel had the right frame of mind, sometimes acting up was much more fun than being so serious about everything and the girl was thinking maybe one day she will repeat her actions and be bad again.


End file.
